What Have I Done?
by PicturePerfectLove
Summary: Chad lashes out at Sonny and regrets his decision immediately but is it too late to win back his Sonshine? read to find out my first story, sorry if it sucks
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my first ever fanfiction so wish me luck XD **

**Disclaimer – I don't own sonny with a chance**

**Chad's POV**

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed at my mom as I was running out of the house slamming the door shut behind me.

"Chad please!" asking behind me at the porch "I'm sorry!" she pleaded with a look of devastation. I stood by my convertible hesitating with the door open ready for me to jump in and drive away from a meaningless object called my life.

"Sorry isn't enough this time mom" I said in a low voice, but low enough for her to hear. I put on my shades and jumped into my car and drove off to work. Condor studios, to be honest I think work is the only I look forward to; it calms me from my home life. Ever since dad died, mom's over protectiveness has rocketed to cringe worthy. It doesn't help that I'm an only child, I've had enough with family, and it's just a waste of time!

And now to make things even more worse apparently moms pregnant! How can she be pregnant, she's like what? 40? My thoughts were interrupted by a screeching tyres and shouting of drivers, I was so close to going through a red light and causing a head on collisions, I kicked the brakes as hard as I could causing steam to emerge from my tyres.

"Hey kid! Watch where you're going before you get yourself killed!" I looked up from my steering wheel at a truck driver shaking his head in shock; my mind hadn't really registered what just happened "stupid kids!"He shot a glare back at me before he could drive around me.

"Wha?" was all I could make my mouth to say. The noises of beeping horns brought me back to earth so I pulled into gear and carried on to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**At condor studios**

I stormed past the raging fans screaming my name and begging for hugs and kisses. Placing my hand on the handle of the double doors; turning the handle as I kicked the door open. Weird I know but I've been doing since I was 12, I'm 21 live with it. Jake is it Jake? Meh whatever was wheeling his cart of mail down the hallways. I twisted to stop him in his tracks. I held my hand out "Jake, stop, mail, now" i glared at him; tapping my foot impatiently. He stood there for a few seconds registering what just happened then rummaged through his cart of mail and handed me a massive stack. I snatched it off him before walking straight into a meal or no meal girl carrying loads of lunchboxes.

The packages crashed to ground sending sammiches everywhere, i jumped back at least 3 feet "what are you doing?" i shouted down at her. She knelt at the ground struggling to gather up all the mess. Nick and Garret were walking down the hall, watching everything with wide eyes.

Stuttering she responded in a weak voice "I, I I'm sorry Mr. Dylan sir, I'll be more careful next time" she kept her head down, trying not to look me in the eye. "It's Mr Dylan Cooper to you!"

"Hey what do you think you're doing!" Nicky shouted. Gareth was helping the girl up.

"Yeah this is even low for you chip drama pants" he added backing him up. I can't be bothered with this. So I turned to go to my dressing room but instead headed straight into Sonny giving me the worst look of disappointment ever. I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I cannot believe you did that Chad!" i just grabbed her shoulders and lifted her off the ground and put her to my side.

"Whatever Sonny" I shooed her away and headed off to peace. But I was wrong

"Did you just... Shoo me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Argument**

I was storming through the corridors on my way to my dressing room clearing my head of the near death experience and back to my mom when i saw sonny coming towards me with a huge scowl on her lips. Her beautiful black locks bouncing on her shoulders as she took each step in her heels wait what beautiful? Chad this is sonny were talking about, she's not "beautiful" she's a random anyway, she was ready for to lecture me about my random outburst at the girl, but I just can't deal with all that right now.

I brushed past her with no expression or greeting, her scowl turned into a confused frown she cleared her throat "err Chad?" she asked in a quiet innocent voice. She reached out and rested her hand on my arm, stopping me from walking away. Her fingertips sent shockwaves throughout my body whoa what the hell was that! I just stared at my arm for what felt like hours she then gripped me harder and asked "Chad? Are you ok?, What happened back there?" i shot my eyes at her I simply replied with "I'm fine" and shook my arm free and turned on my heel and went straight for my dressing room. Please don't follow me sonny, just please don't. But sonny being sonny decided to follow me. Great. I got to my room and faced her in front of the door blocking her entrance. Her eyes searched me trying to read me "Sonny can you just leave me alone, i just feel a bit ill ok?" i opened my door slightly and crept in through the tiny gap quick enough to shut the door in her face "MANNERS!" i could hear faintly through the door. I chuckled quietly to myself. Shit no lock. I panicked and looked for anything but failed so i leapt for the couch in the corner i only made it. I quickly flipped over onto my back to face the door.

The door opened and the stepped in kicking the door shut with her heel and turning on her heel swiftly to lean against the door and cross her leg and fold her arms. If looks could kill I'd be dead by now. "Are you going tell me what's wrong, or am i going to have to stand here all day?"

I groaned as i stood up and walked towards her and put my hands up "nothing's wrong, can you leave please?" i opened the door only to it be kicked shut well more like slammed. She leaned up at me on her tip toes I'm guessing she's only 5ft 4 or 5 with heels when I'm 6ft i smirked at her and pressed a finger on her shoulder and pushed her down. Her face was contorted to try and stay up. "so can you leave?" i gestured towards the door

"Nope" she smirked as she popped the p. I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair and gave her a pleading look. "Wow Chad you ruined your hair and you haven't even fixed it yet" she stepped forward closing the space between me and her. She laid her hands on my chest. I just stared at her "that's not nothing" she shook her head trying to figure out what was wrong with me. She opened her mouth to speak but shut it again with a look of confusion then she repeated this three more times. "ARGH! Just get out Sonny!" she looked angry

"Well tell me what's wrong then!" she screamed in my face ok oww that hurt screechy much.

"SONNY!, DO NOT DO THAT AGAIN!" she didn't care she still wanted her answers. She stepped forward even closer and leaned close to my face so she could stare into my eyes. In a cold but quiet stern voice

"What's wrong Chad please tell me, i know you trust me" her eyes were begging me to let her in. Trust her? We argue everyday and now she expects me to pour out my inner secrets to her. I DONT THINK SO! I shot her a glare and took more steps towards her, pushing her further and further into the door.

"you really want to know?" she nodded with a strong look on her face "i have had the worst year of my life, my dad died in a car crash, drink- driving to be specific. My mom has been tearing herself apart because of that stupid man that is my so called father." She was now in the corner of the room on the floor clutching her knees in tears. "And don't say you know or you understand because you don't okay? You will never know what's it's like to see your mom cry for days over someone that hurt her" when i was finished i was cowering over sonny ,anger written all over my face while she in tears collapsed on the floor terrified of me. For once it seemed like she was the vulnerable child and I was, I was... my father.


	4. Chapter 4

Btw just want to quickly thank all the readers, reviewers and people that added me or the story to the favourite authors and stories, so yeah thanks a lot anyway the story xx

Disclaimer – I don't SWAC

**Chapter 4**

I immediately regretted everything that I just screamed at her. I don't want to hurt sonny, she hasn't done anything wrong to me. I don't want to be the same stupid jerk my dad was. I turned to look in the mirror on the wall, the expression on my face. Who was that? That wasn't me it can't be! The anger in my eyes was demented, and the scowl turned into a look of pure fear. I turned to sonny she was staring at me with tears streaming down her face, her eyes drifted down from my face to my hands that were curled into fists. The nails were digging into my palms. Oh god! Sonny thought I was going to hit her! No this can't be happening.

I jumped away from her crying my heart out, running my hands through my hair ready to tear it out. I collapsed on my couch and heard a slam and whimpering. Sonny left.

After about spending six hours locked up in my dressing room feeling sorry for myself it was time to go home. I stood up and walked to the door about to kick it but then i remembered the argument with my mom this morning. I sighed and smacked my hand against my forehead and collapsed back on the couch, looks like I'm staying here tonight. This is why my dressing room is an apartment.

_**You've really messed it up this time Chaddy**_. Oh no I'm hearing things I've finally gone mad. Suddenly a young boy about 6 or 7 years old popped up on the couch opposite me, he looked exactly like a younger me, he even had a miniature Mack Falls uniform on too "That's because I am you_**" **_yep defiantly mad

So i hope you liked it, i kind of took a risk by making Chad imagining things because the next chapter (which iv'e already wrote) has a lot more comedy. I don't really know whether to add the next chapter so can you please review and then you can decide whether i should add chapter five or rewrite this chapter.

So can you just help me out a bit please anyway thanks for the reviews

Gx


	5. Chapter 5

**Haii guys ermm got a few reviews yesterday and i'm gonna carry on with the story, it's gonna have a lot more comedy in it so apolagies if you were hoping this to be a serious fanfic. but yeah it isn't so this chap is kind of a filler chap so yeah here it is enjoy XD**

**D****isclaimer - I don't swac**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

"How can you be me when I'm me no-one can be me I'm the original CDC the greatest actor of our generation... well my generation? Why am I talking to you I've just gone mad, I need to sit down" I screamed at the child as I collapsed on the couch for like the third time today gasping for air.

"You haven't gone mad" he told me.God it's like staring at a picture or something

"REALLY because it sure does feel like it!"i yelled throwing my arms in the air.

"God you really are dramatic, I'm your conscience sil... ooh look air hockey!", my conscience is 6 years old. It's like babysitting my mind oh joy. His head shot back and glared at me "Hey I heard that and I'm not a baby I have your mind so technically I'm 21"

"Wait how can you read my thoughts? That still doesn't answer why you're here. Why do you look like me from 15 years ago?" he ditched his Mack falls blazer and rolled up his sleeves

Mini me was laying on my air hockey table sliding around "This is really cool you should_ so_ try it" my younger self jumped off the table and crashed onto my massage chair

"No thanks, I'm good, anyway what's with the mind reading thing" i glared at him i need answers this is too weird.

"I can read your thoughts because I am your thoughts, I'm your mind, what the hell is this" he was playing with Senor Smoothie. I snatched him off mini me.

"_He _is Senor Smoothie and why did my conscience decide to be me it's just weird" i said as I placed senor in his throne thingy.

"Well your mind chose an image that you would feel comfortable with, so yeah here I am, I could be sonny if you want"he morphed into Sonny_**. **_His hair darkened and grewlonger, his facial features matured and more feminine_. _"Hello chaddy" she saidseductively as she licked her lips_**.**_

"Eww no that's just weird"

"Suit yourself, I thought I would end up as sonny in the first place with you being in love with her and all". He shrugged his shoulders

"Whoa who said I was in love with Sonny"

"Err you? Or me wait what? Whatever" and with a snap of his fingers he returned back to mini – me "I'm here to tell you what to do and make sure you don't ruin your life more"

"What do you mean more"

Mini – me stopped exploring my apartment/ dressing room and quickly turned with an innocent expression "Nothing, hey do you have any ice cream I'm hungry?"

"Erm yeah in the fridge I've only got toffeefudge though i don't like any others"

"Me neither because I'm you" he handed me a tub and grabbed a couple of spoons and a tub for himself

"Well ok Mini - Me what do I have to do" i asked him as we jumped onto the couch

"_**Well first off you can stop calling me Mini - Me I do have a name you know" **_

"Jeez I'm not calling you Chad because I am the original CDC!" I looked down he had ice cream all over his face already it's been two minutes?

"_**Calm down drama pants besides you've already said that ,Anyway Chad's not even my name, It's Bobby".**_

"Bobby? Seriously did you like think of that in the past three seconds or something" he stood up and crossed his arms in a tantrum.

"_**5 seconds actually and what's wrong with the name bobby I like it" **_

"Why couldn't you think of something good like Chris oooh sterling would be even better?"

"_**Ermm how**_ _**about Zach you know like Efron"**_ he had a huge grin on his face which was slightly disturbing. I shook my head madly, there is no way I'm letting my conscience be called _**Zach.**_

"No no you were right bobby is awesome"

"_**Yeah that's what I thought"**_

"You know for a 7 year old your pretty evil"

"_**6 actually and i prefer the term evil genius" **_he nodded as if it was the most normal thing ever

"You're a strange child" i told him as i shoved him out of the way.

"Thanks but so were you, so you're just insulting yourself there" he called after me

"Like you said "evil genius"" using the gestures, i checked the time it was half 7 already, wow arguing with min...bobby was tiring.

"Nice save man" bobby yelled while dipping his face in the tub.

"Right bath time now then bed!" I picked bobby up and grabbed the tub. He was reaching for it his hands opening and closing. I took his shirt and trousers and shoved him in the bathroom and locked the door. I could hear bobby's little fists pounding on the door

"Chad noooooo!, remember when we were 5 you hated to have baths YEAH YOU STILL DID WHEN YOU WERE SIX!"

* * *

**So yeah like i said a filler chap for ya, hope you liked if so review if you want so anyway**

**Peace out suckas!**

**Gx**


	6. Chapter 6

_Just very quickly finished so i decided to upload it so i hope you like it XD p.s R+R Please xxx_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

After about half an hour bobby had finally drifted off in the fold out couch, so I stalked off to my room. I got changed and slid into bed; I just laid for what seemed like hours just staring at the ceiling. Some crazy shit had happened today. I heard a faint voice through the door. Bobby. "LANGUAGE COOPER I may have your mind but I'm still 6!" I sighed and got up and stood in the door frame. He was sat on the floor with a blanket watching SoRandom!

"Yeah you're 6 so that means bed!" I pointed towards the couch; he gave me evil eyes and trudged towards the bed, dragging his blanket behind him. "You know if you were watching _anything_ else I would have let you stay awake" I told him with a smirk as I switched off the TV. He glared up at me, clutching his blanket close to his chest. I studied the blue piece of soft material "how did you get this, I swear I left this in our old house when I was 7?" bobby scowled at me

"yeah you did" he spoke through gritted teeth "you have no idea how heartbreaking it was to find out that my older self was stupid enough to leave behind one of the most important things ever" he yelled up at me. I chuckled at bobby and knelt down to be eye level with him I rested a hand on his shoulder

"Trust me bobby when you're older there will be a lot more important things than a blanket" I nodded my head

"Oh yeah like what?" he leaned in closer intrigued

I let my eyes wander around the room pretending not to be interested "oh I don't know a little something called GIRLS!" I shot a glance at him with wide eyes. Oh god I couldn't keep a straight face, the look of pure repulsion on his innocent face was enough to send even _Mr Condor_ in a fit of hysterics. He shook his head trying to shake off his embarrassment

"You know what I don't have to put up with all your crap Chad, I can just leave whenever I want" it was really weird to hear a child swear even if he did have a human mind it was still weird. He dared to stare right into my eyes, wow he's brave not many people do that, well apart from sonny, yeah sonny with her brown staring straight into my sea of bl.. "CHAD you're zoning out!" I shook my head and returned back on to place on the couch next to bobby.

"Well mister big mouth, why don't you just leave then" I stood up ready to kick him out "Get back in my head" bobby just stared at me expressionless "yeah that's what I thought, you're all talk but no walk" I just scoffed and walked off to my room

"I can't" he simply replied in a quiet weak voice. I turned round on my heel

"What do you mean you "can't"" I stood in the door frame with my arms folded waiting for the answers

"I can't leave until I finish my duties" he told me in the same weak voice

"Duties?"I asked walking towards him and sitting on the couch opposite

"I have to do three things" he looked up at me, I nodded him to continue "1) I have to make you apologise to your mother" he tried to see my reaction. Nothing. "2) I have to make you apologise to sonny"

"I think I can live with that, it sounds easy enough" I replied, actually too easy "what's the catch?" I demanded as I leaned forward to search bobby's eyes for answers

He sighed, he seemed hesitant. Almost wondering whether he should tell me or not he groaned and stared at the floor "3) I have to match you and soul mate together" he looked up to see my reaction again. Blank.

After what seemed like a forever of silence I leaned forward and whispered "it's not Tawni is it?"

He chuckled to himself "no, no it's not Tawni" I let out my breath, I was holding my breath? I didn't even realise that. Wait if it's not tawni who is it? My mind had a bit of a mini panic attack and started to list ever single female I knew. My co – stars Marta and Chasity hmm maybe but I hope not, too stuck for me. The next door neighbours Holly and Katie nope too young. I don't really know others than actresses on other shows.

Well other shows, teen gladiators, no girls on there. Pauly and the Pals nope just little kids. Erm meal or no meal, well after today's stunt they hate me now. All that leaves is SoRandom!

But if it's not Tawni it could be Zora wait eww no, she's like what 12? "OH MY GOD ISN'T IT OBVIOUS, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO SLOW!" I think bobby was getting annoyed with my thoughts. His arms were resting on his lap palms facing the ceiling, clenched into fists. He was staring at me with pain in his face? In a quiet pained voice he parted his lips to say the words I had dreaded "It's Sonny"

* * *

_Hope you like it _

_Peace out suckas!_

_Gx_


	7. Chapter 7

**So haii guys a short filler chapter for ya here so enjoy P.S**

** Well no-one seems to be reviewing so i thought i'll just upload a few more chapters and if the story doesn't really get any better i think i'll just drop it os anyway the story hope ya like it if so R+R please xx****

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

"Chad... Chad? Wakey, wakey Chaddy?" small hands gently shook me. I groaned and rolled over and swatted the hand away. God doesn't anyone know not to wake me during my beauty sleep. "Come o Chad you need to get up" something about this bed doesn't make me think this is beauty sleep, why the hell does it feel like carpet? And where the heck are my bed sheets. "That's because you didn't fall asleep you fainted" what i don't remember that, it's just bobby being annoying... as per usual.

"No you fainted when I told you that your soul mate is sonny" he chuckled to himself remembering the memory.

"HAHAHAHA, YOU'RE NOT FUNNY!" he just stared at me with a blank expression. "What, what are you staring at?" I looked behind me with a weird expression. He hesitated "don't you remember who your soul mate is?" he tilted his head to the side. I tried to look back on last night. Bobby appearing, air hockey table, ice cream, bath, bed, TV, SoRandom! Blanket, duiti... WAIT! SoRandom! Sonny, Something about Sonshine. HaHa Sonshine. Anyway, sonny, wait soul mate sonny!

I Gasped and looked at bobby who had been waiting for what seemed like forever for me to figure it out. His head shot up with a huge grin on his face. He nodded urging me on. "OMG SOUL MATE, WAIT, SONNY!" then my eyes started to blur and i felt really light headed. The last thing i heard was something like "Not again" then i blacked out

* * *

**Like i said a filler chap so there you go **

**Peace out Suckas!**

**Gx**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bobby's Pov

"Now can I trust you to be good while I'm at work?" Chad was getting ready to go the set of Mackenzie falls; the number 1 hit tween show. You know to be honest I think that So Random is way better than the falls. I mean seriously dramatic or what? Click, click, click. Man that's annoying. "BOBBY! You're zoning out!" he glared at me with a smirk. "Whatever man, anyway I'm probably more responsible than you" I shot back at him as I swatted his hand away. He stared at me for a few seconds before stalking off to the door. He was about to kick the door when he turned around

"Oh yeah before I forget, try not to let anyone... find you. I don't want anyone to find out that my conscience has come to life, but wait you still could just be a figure of my imagination" he stared at the ground with a confused look.

"Err Chad? Work?" his head shot up as he grumbled and headed off to Mack Falls. Well Chad has rehearsal until 2, its 9o'clock now so that gives me another... MATH IS TOO HARD! Well it gives me a lot of time. My stomach growled at me. Bobby it's time to hunt. I turned towards the mini kitchen. Hmm these cabinets are really high up. Ooh look a footrest. I ended up having to drag this huge footrest thingy from the living room into the kitchen. It's a good thing that it's all connected. So I'm now sat on the worktop opening and closing all the cupb... OOOOH LUCKY CHARMS!

Bobby i think you died and went to heaven, just quickly check if you're alive. I pinched my arm. OWW that hurt! I ended having a panic attack and falling off the counter and dragging the lucky charms with me. Wait lucky charms NOOOOO! Thud. OWW well at least i fell on the foot rest. I rolled off the footrest and I met the ground, it wasn't a nice introduction.

Suddenly a tall brunette figure burst into the room "Chad? Chad! What the hell was that noise" he stopped in front of me and stared at me with his head turned to the side with a confused expression. "Ermm are you alright kid?" wait bobby you know that voice and that mad spiked up hair. He still even has those really weird cheekbones. "Skyler?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys I got some really good advice, so i will be trying to make the chapters longer, and I will be writing a few more chapters in sonny's point of view so this one is going to be in her point of view but I'm afraid that there won't be another like this for a looooong time._

_Sorry about that but i feel that i want to put her pov in the right place and it's too early at the moment. So anyway enough of all of this so here it is chap 9 enjoy xxx_

Chapter 9 – Sonny's POV

Bored, annoyed, angry and slightly tired. Not a very good combination in the morning. I was walking through condor studios past Pauly and the Pals and heading towards to So Random! But that unfortunately means I have to pass _Mack Falls _now now sonny you need to calm down and stop making your mind spit words. Wait did i just think in third person, gosh stupid Chad with his stupid speech stuff, stupid sparkly eye and stupid blonde lo... WAIT SONNY IT'S CHAD IT JUST ENDS WITH STUPID.

Anyway, walking to so random, through Mack Falls when i passed his room, with a stupid star with the four words that spelt JERKTHORB well not really but still it metaphorically does. "Sky just calm down it's me I'm Chad?" screamed a young boys voice definitely not Chad. There were a few a voices coming through the door I'm guessing maybe 3 or 4. "NO you're not Chad" pause "That's Chad!" ok this is too weird let's listen! I rushed to the door and pressed my face up against it. Wait is this mahogany really Chad really? "Wait do you hear something, I heard someone call my name" oh god i said that out loud shi...sugar nice save I saw the door handle turning.

Oh god he's going to kick the door straight into my face RUN SONNY RUN! Why aren't you moving Sonny! "Erm hello?" SHIT DO SOMETHING. Like what? Remember yesterday he nearly hit you, plot revenge sonny do it! DO IT NOW! My hand raised and slapped Chad straight across the face leaving my hand throbbing with pain but I don't care. After what he did to me yesterday, there is nothing that can stop me now

All the anger that had built up inside me from yesterday was ready to be let free i was about to take another swing at him when a hand grabbed my wrist and tucked my other hand behind my back and grabbed me by the waist. But i was kicking my free so the guy lifted me off the ground and throwing me over his shoulder and ran off.

After about three minutes of trying to prise his hands off me he set me down against a wall and grabbed my wrists. For the first time i set my eyes upon my rescuer/babysitter. Familiar green emerald eyes connected with mine.

I was staring at him in to his deep emeralds I was emerged deep in his soul. His face was deep into mine. I could feel his warm sweet breath on my face. His emeralds staring into my chocolate. His dark wavy fringe falling into my eyes. I blew out a quick short breath to blow his fringe away. He chuckled his laughter on my eyelids. "David" he laughed to himself quietly as i freed my arms away from his grip and rested them on his shoulders his arms twisted round my waist, as he pulled me closer.

My lips were parted, as he traced them with his fingertips. I couldn't wait any longer. I swatted his hands away and pressed my lips onto his. I could feel his smile through the kiss, as i ran my hands through his soft hair. It was amazing i missed his lips, sweet and soft yet so vicious and fierce. Everything just stopped my mind switched off as I collapsed into his strong arms. I didn't even care if people were watching. As we broke apart gasping for air, i swear i saw a small figure running away before i could see him properly, all i knew was that he had blonde hair...


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys like you asked for longer chapters so here you go, enjoy xxx_

Chapter 10 – Chad's POV

"She was WHAT!" I screamed at bobby, his little face was staring at me with a worried expression.

"What's this David guys name anyway?" I asked bobby, he glared at me with a disgusted expression.

"When did I get so _stupid_?" he quietly murmured quietly to himself, but not quiet enough.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, well stress makes me stupid it's not my fault" he slapped his hand against his forehead

"You seem to be _stressed_ out a lot" I turned and stopped abruptly in front of him and buried my face in to his "YA THINK!" I groaned and ran my hands through my hair, clenching chunks of it ready to pull it out, I've been doing that a lot lately. I could feel Bobby's eyes watching me pacing back and forth around an unconscious Skyler on the floor.

Oh yeah forgot to tell you, he fainted too, yep bobby seems to be making more people faint than me. Even my mom

Flashback

I opened the door and stepped into the house very cautiously; wait is that even a word? Well it is now. "Mom?" no answer. Phew I kicked the door wide open and dived for the couch. "Ahem" oh no turning my head with my eyes shut tight. I dared myself to open them. Stood before me was my mother arms crossed, scowl the whole deal.

"Sup mom, how's it going?" I pulled a cheesy and awkward grin on my face. She glared at me with her really scary eagle eyes. She simply replied with "the sky" hmm not a good mood. Bobby walked in and stalked past mom and headed straight for the kitchen.

"Hi mommy" he shot up at mom on his way past her. Still glaring at me she forced her lips to reply with "morning sweetie". After about a few seconds her eyes grew wide in horror and dived next to me speechless meaningless noises coming from her mouth pointing straight at bobby. Before collapsing on the couch about thirty seconds later she woke up with her screaming in my face.

"You, baby, hair, sweetie, ice cream, chaddy CHAD WHAT DID YOU DO?" my hands crept away from my eyes. I immediately retaliated with my natural behaviour.

"WHAT? Why do you straight away think this is my entire fault? I didn't do anything it was him that showed up in my dressing room and started spinning around on my air hockey table" SHIT shouldn't have said that. She stared at me with a confused expression. I panicked and pointed straight at bobby with a blank expression and said anything that came to mind

"Air Hockey, Air Hockey" she slapped my arm and stood up and walked over to Bobby who was stuffing his face with toffee fudge ice cream. "Chad?" she asked for him cautiously and knelt down a few feet away from him. He continued to eat his ice cream. "Chad honey, its mommy" still no reply, she looked at me with a confused look.

"Oh yeah he changed his name to bobby" i shrugged my shoulders. She gave me a funny look then asked for bobby. "Bobby its mommy" his head shot up immediately with ice cream all over his face. She chuckled to herself

"i see you still love toffee fudge" he nodded madly and continued with his ice cream. "Bobby why are you, i mean what..." he dropped his fudge and crawled to her as he wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Well mommy, i was sent to stop Chad from ruining his life even more, i mean after his argument with you he also got into a really bad argument with sonny, you know_ Sonny" _he nodded his head winking madly. She was in hysterics while i was just sat there hiding my shame. Bobby continued to tell mom about the past few days, while she shook her head in disappointment. I can't believe I'm thinking this but i think I MIGHT be jealous of bobby, so this is what it's like to have a brother. It's not great. I was on the verge on sleep when mum jumped up almost dropping bobby (who by the way was in her lap, not that I'm jealous or anything) she put him down and walked over to me a slapped me across the face.

"what the hell was that for!" she glared at me ,hands on hips ,scowl on her lips.

"THAT was for Sonny, now you get up and go apologise to Sonny, PROPERLY and then maybe you might be able to realise that you love her. If not that poor girl deserves an apology!" i just sat there in my chair. I don't love sonny.

"Yes you do man, you dream about her, it's kind of creepy" called bobby from the couch eating more ice cream. Jeez how much did mom own. Anyway

"YOU can shut up and i so don't love sonny" mom groaned and stood me up and shoved me out of door and slammed the door in my face. I pounded on the door

"MOM, MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM, fine don't let me in, but i do still need my conscience!" the door suddenly opened and bobby stood in the doorway as mom knelt down and pecked him on the kiss and murmured something about "good luck with him bobby" hey i don't need to be babysat, if anything i should be looking after him!

"Hey where's my kiss?" i ran back up the steps to the door. She stared at me for a while

"Oh yes sure darling come here" I grinned and stepped to the door before she slammed it straight into my face.

Flashback over

A moan of pain woke me up from my daydream "Hmrphhh?" Skyler was on the floor groaning and rubbing his head from when he collapsed on the floor. I stared down at him with a blank expression. "oh hey Chad, oh i just had the weirdest dream ever. You were in it, and this like mini version of you too. He was like your conscience or something stupid like that" he was laughing to himself he looked up at me again. "weird huh" i laughed nervously with him

"HAHAHHAHA Yeah yeah very funny hahaha" then bobby had to ruin it all and walk past to the fridge looking for the milk for his lucky charms.

"Yeah because it wasn't a dream it actually happened" he murmured while chewing on the cereal. Gross

"Hey man don't chew with your mouth full please" he stopped and wiped his face with sleeve grinning madly.

"Sorry dude, my bad" he replied, my eyes drifted back to Skyler who was still on the floor his eyes insanely wide. Before his lids started to droop and his head hit the floor again.

"Oh man seriously! First my mom now my best friend too what the hell is with you!" I screamed at him my arms in the air added for a more dramatic effect. Bobby was laughing his head off after about what seemed like forever.

"What can i say man, i am the greatest actor of our generation!" he replied with a smirk.

"Oh no you did not jus..."

_There you go hope you enjoyed it _

_Gx_


	11. Chapter 11

_I got bored in French so i started to write this chapter but then i had a mini writer's block so i didn't update so really sorry for the wait anyway so here it is enjoy xxx_

Chapter 11 – Chad's POV

Skyler's eyelids were twitching; his breathing became more even and steady. He was waking up. I was sat on the coffee table in the middle of the couches, one of which Skyler was sprawled upon. Even though Skyler played Devon my evil half – brother, we were best friends off screen since pre – school. He lives next door to me with his mom, even our moms are best mates too, but me and sky are going to move into our own apartment next month.

I was woken by a muffled groan from sky; bobby just walked in and switched the lights on, which are really bright. I screamed out in pain and so did skyler. I ended up rolling off the coffee table and crashed straight into sky that had a panic attack and rolled off the couch and smacked his head right into mine. We were sprawled on the floor in a very inappropriate position. Bobby just stood in the doorway watching us both in glee, stupid conscience. Why is he still on me? "DUDE GET THE HELL OFF ME!" immediately he jumped away from me at least 5 feet and crashed into the couch again and fell onto the coffee table.

Did I forget to mention that ever since we were six that whenever me and skyler are within 30 feet of each other we tend to be extremely accident prone. After about thirty seconds of silence, skyler randomly blurted out "so..." his eyes drifted around the room and fell upon bobby who was stuffing his face with cold piazza. We both scrambled to our feet and skyler set himself on the couch opposite Bobby staring at him with a disturbed expression, while i was back to pacing round and round the room. I could feel bobby's eyes burning holes in my back; he was going to end up dizzy. After about a few minutes of me murmuring to myself about sonny and david, skyler piped up with one of his random comments

"Seriously how are you not fat?" is stopped dead in my tracks and turned on my heel to face bobby.

"Yeah whenever I see you, you're always eating junk food" he looked around for answers for a long time before shrugging his shoulders. Through a mouth full of pepperoni bobby

"Erm Chad what are we going to do about the whole Sonny and David situation" i stopped and sank to the floor ripping my hair out groaning out in pain. Bobby sighed and ditched his piazza in the garbage before wiping his hands on his shirt.

"Well ill start us off then shall I" no reply and another sigh. "Well we need to break up Sonny and David but we need to find out how serious this thing is so we can start a plan on how to break them apart" now bobby was pacing around rubbing his imaginary beard. Skyler looking at me for answers to what the hell was going on.

"I'm sorry but can somebody tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I'm physic; nobody replied I just sat there feeling sorry for myself while bobby just ignored him and carried on to plot a cunning plan to sabotage sonny's relationship. He looked at us pleading for anything, anything at all just a noise. Nothing. He sighed and sank back down onto the couch and continued to watch Bobby pace

"I'll take that as a no then" my mind started to go off into a long chain of thoughts to do with sonny and _David_, i mean i could like turn on my charm and turn it up to like Johnny Depp style. Or i could like just kidnap this David guy and ditch him on my island, that way know one will know, he'll have disappeared in a mysterious ballooning accident. I think i should just try and make sonny fall in love with me. Not CDC just me Chad. Nah that's a stupid idea i think the ballooning accident sounds quite goo...

"WAIT!" I almost had a panic attack. Stupid bobby. I jumped up and ran up to him and screamed in his face

"WHAT?" he ignored my tone and spilled out his words in a slur

"Topreindndpill!" I tilted my head to the side in a confused expression. He shook his head and slowed his words down to a normal speed.

"i said, stop, rewind and spill" he had a huge grin on his face. I just had a blank expression and so did skyler. Oh he means the ballooning accident.

"oh yeah we should kidnap David and ditch him on my island and just tell everyo..." before i could finish he smacked my head with a copy of tween weekly.

"Not that dummy, the thing about the Chad charm, not the whole CDC WHAT IT DO? Crap" i leaned away from him in disappointment

"Oh you mean that, i don't really want to do that" i sank back into the couch it's been about 9 years since I've been Chad. My agent told me change my whole persona, become Hollywood's bad boy the heart throb or should i say jerk throb. Anyway it's been to long i can't even remember what it was like to be Chad.

"Well that's where I come in" bobby had an evil smirk on his lips that was slightly disturbing. I don't think I'm going to like what he means by that.

_Like i said sorry for the wait so i hope you enjoyed this chap, i feel kinda guilty so might upload another chapter if i'm bored but at least it puts me back on schedulue, i haven't spelt that right oh well anyway _

_Peace out suckhas_

_Gx_


	12. Chapter 12

_Yep like i said i might upload another chapter so here it is, ive revealed david to be David Lei Brandt of Varisty Fanclub so just a dsclaimer on that i don't own any of that so here it is enjoy xx_

Chapter 12 – Bobby's POV

Argh! Stupid wall, i need to stop being so accident prone. Seriously how can Chad and Skyler withstand so much pain, well i guess they have been putting up with it for about 15 years. Anyway what was i supposed to be doing, erm replay erg hi was running through the halls from Chad's dressing room to try and reach sonny in the cafeteria but then there was a wall. Oh yeah Sonny. Shit SONNY! Run Bobby Run!

Oh god shouldn't have eaten so much piazza. Cramp! CRAMP! Oh look there it is, i can smell the ick that they try to pass off as food. Eww god i think I'm going to throw up. Why are you still running then? Hmm good point. Stop! Oof shouldn't have stopped. I crashed straight into the legs of a Skyler. Wait how did he get here so quick. He held out his hand to help me up muttering an apology. Dusting myself off "how did you get here so quick?" he stared at me with a blank expression and pointed to the golf cart a few feet away.

"i was going to give you a lift but you ran away" Garr should have waited then i could have eaten some more piazza on the way. Skyler was waving his huge hand infront of my face inches away from my nose. I swatted it away before exclaiming "are you trying to punch me in the face?" he ignored my random comment

"c'mon we need to start operation break Sonny and this david guy to make her fall in love with Chad" i glared up at him

"i still think we should have picked my name" i muttered to myself as we hid behind the wall peering in looking for the randoms. He scoffed at the thought of my name.

"Oh yeah like the name plan toffee fudge channy would have been any better" he shoved me against the wall. The a muffled crackle noise was coming from skylers jacket, it was Chad on the walkie talkie.

"will you guys stop arguing we need to start the pl...OWW stupid vents" me and skyler exchanged a confused glance before skyler replied to chad. in a cautious voice skyler reluctantly spoke into the speaker

"Ermm Chad are you ok man?" more crackly noises and a long pause

"yeah i'm fine dude just go" skylers thumb clicked off the switch, he stared at me for a few seconds. Why are you staring at me?

"What?" he stared for a few more seconds Ok this is weird. He stood up and shoved me into the cafeteria. Oh yeah the plan, this sucks dick. So walking, walking, walking ready ok fall NOW! Ok I'm on the floor and the randoms are right there. Omg the randoms are right there maybe i can get there autographs and stuff. A pair of black high heels appeared in front of me. A sweet, innocent and caring voice called out for me and helped me back up. Ok bobby time for the tears.

"Hey sweetie are you hurt?" wow she is pretty. She set me on her lap at the so random table. Tawni and Zora were grinning at me with a oohs and awws. While Nico was high fiving me and Grady was trying to feed me some fro-yo. Ok act all innocent. Sonny was trying to talk to me.

"what's your name honey?" i blushed and hid my head in her hair. She cradled me closer. After a few minutes i looked up at her and turned on the sparkle in my eye.

"m-my names b-bobby" her eyes flickered when she made eye contact with me. But she ignored it and asked me "well bobby are you hurt?" i shook my head but kept silent. After a few more minutes the guys realised that i wasn't going to talk so Tawni brought up David.

"So sonny word on the street is that you are now dating Hollywood's heart throb David Le Brandt" Tawni waved her arms around to add more effect, but it didn't really work. I could fell sonny's arms tense around my chest; i turned my head to see her cheeks a really dark shade of red. Oh dear she likes him, a lot. She scoffed/ laughed her way through words that didn't really make any sense.

"Psh, David and me oh that it's nothing, i mean friends for years like mom and stuff, psh "i glanced at her and she held on to me tightly almost as if for protection.

Tawni and Nico burst out laughing whilst Zora and Grady were fighting over some fro - yo. Sonny's grin contorted into a frown. "C'mon sonny you can tell us the truth, besides the lies that you're making up will probably make it seem a lot worse than it actually is" after a few seconds of glances sonny decided to spill on her and David

"Well David has known me since we were kids he's the same age as my brother, they were best friends" after a nod from Nico Tawni piped up with

"How old is your brother?" she asked sonny well more like demanding. Sonny leaned away from Tawni and her grip that was loose had tightened again.

"Ermm J - Jake is 21" she stuttered out. After more nods sonny continued. It turns out that David's band supported sonny on her mini tour last year and they dated during that. Girl talk is boring my eyes began to feel really really heavy. No bobby you must stay awake you need more info! Nah sleep is better besides i don't think sonny minds if i just have a quick nap...

_so i hope you enjoyed it_

_Peace Out Suckas_

_Gx_


	13. Chapter 13

Hai guys, well the thing is i'm finding it really hard to upload every day so(please hurt me) i'm going to upload every other day so it will be easier for me and you will get longer chapters too so anyway enjoy xxx

Chapter 13 – Sonny's POV

It's been about 4 days since David came back from his tour with his band. Or to you and me it's been four days since David stopped me from attacking Chad and ripping his eyeballs out and tearing his arms straight out of his... I'm ranting i should stop. So yeah four days and things have been going great. It's like we never we left tour well it's mostly the same except for the tour and stuff and I'm ranting again I'm just going to stop. I missed David so much, i don't actually realise how much you miss someone once they leave. I know i sound like he died or something but he only went on a Europe tour and he just finished, it feels like we've been apart for years. It was so weird when we first started dating, I was about to turn 16 and he just turned 18, but i had a huge crush on him since i was 13. He had just started off his career in music but his first talent was dance.

He taught my brother Jayk how to dance and now there together in a boy band and they moved to Cali a year after. I soon moved over there once i finished school. Sure it was great living with my brother and his awesome mates in one of the best places ever but i still missed my family. But my brothers band mates made up for the love i was missing out from my parents. But David was the best, the thing is Jayk and mom don't really see eye to eye.

Dad died from an addiction drugs and mom didn't take it pretty well. Dad was well he was abusive but no matter what to mom he was still her husband and Jayk despised mom because of that. So when the opportunity for Jayk to leave home was right there he was definitely going to take it. And he was sure of the fact that i was going with him. Dad died before when mom was pregnant with me, so as soon as i could be dumped at pre - school mom gave up on us and broke down so Jayk had to take over so i barely knew either of my parents.

So logically Jayk would never allow his best friend for years and baby sister to date, but he was completely fine with it. apparently David felt the same about me and Jayk trusted David i quote "dude if anyone was to date sonny I'd want it to be you, i trust you man, anyway you two have been flirting so much it's not even funny" so yeah it's just been me and Jayk against the world. But then the tour came and was left to face So Random on my own. But so far so great until Chad came along and ruined it all.

I mean at first i was fine with Chad's ego, it was like with Chad comes with a huge ego, no returns. But then he had to take it too far. Straight after the argument i rang Jayk and he flew straight over from Germany with David and the others. I practically locked myself in our huge 4 bedroom house in LA for about 8 hours. I ran home from the studios, i left my Porsche at So Random.

Flashback – At Sonny and the guys house

It was like 8 ish and i was lying on Jayk's bed which is randomly in the living room, me and David share a room. Drew, bobby and TC have their own rooms. Anyway I was lying on the covers on Jayks bed watching some random shit on the TV. My face was struck with mascara ridden tears. I was clutching a pillow close to my chest. I was wearing an old pair of short sweats and a randomly huge tee shirt; i don't even think this is mine.

Then the door suddenly swung open and Jayk stood in the doorway with his trademark baseball hat. The impact of the door against the wall shook me and i had a mini – spaz and fell off the bed in rolls of sheets. Jayk ran over to me and cradled me in his arms as i cried into his tee. I could hear the other guys dragging in luggage, a lot of luggage i guess they're going to stay. Jayk carried me over to his bed and set me on it as i hugged his chest. On my other side i could feel drew leaning against the head board. Bobby and TC were still dragging more luggage but no David.

After a few minutes of hugs from Jayk and Drew, i quietly muttered a hi. This set the others off into hysterics. I explained what happened that day, with a lot tears and sighs and shouts and cursing especially from Jayk. After a whole story and advice with comforting words, i managed to ask them something instead of me.

I turned to look at drew and asked "hey Drew erm i think there's someone missing?" drew stared blankly at me for a few seconds even looking at the others for answers before he gasped and replied with

"Oh David yeah, there was too many people boarding the flight here and we were too late so one of us had to stay and David offered" he shrugged his shoulders to signal he was finished. I sat up and turned my whole body to face Drew.

"What! Well when is he coming then? Wait he is coming here isn't he?" drew's eyes widened in horror, he edged his weight away from me, but a little too far. He flipped straight off the bed and into the dresser. I stared at him for a few seconds before turning to Bobby he shook me abruptly before replying with

"Will you just stop, David's fine his flight should be arriving early morning tomorrow" he chuckled to himself from the panic on my face. I let out my held breath and collapsed back into drew. we got a bit bored after a while but then TC's face lit up with an idea. He raised his hand madly in the air, almost punching me in face. Jayk gave him a nod to continue

"Guys i think i know what we can do!" we all rose up from are slouched positions on jayk's bed. TC leaned further away slightly scared. "LATE NIGHT TARGET SHOPPING!"

Thanks guys, hope you liked it

Pace out Suckas!

Gx


	14. Chapter 14

Hai guys I realised that in the last authors note i wrote "please hurt me" well that was a typo please don't hurt me! I like life! So anyway here is chap 14, oh yeah this is still part of sonny's flashback so just to help you so anyway here it is enjoy xxx

Chapter 14 – Sonny's Flashback Ctd

Drew's shivers and teeth chatters were echoing through the cold air in the parking lot outside target. Me drew and TC was waiting for Bobby and Jayk to bring around a couple of shopping carts. "Whoop whoop let's do this shizz!" bobby's deep voice was tearing through the cold air. We all stared at him before Jayk jumped in his face "sup bitch how's it going down in da hood!" bobby glared at Jayk for a few seconds while me and TC were going mad.

Drew was staring at them as if they were a pair of six year olds "Aright guys I'm freezing my ass out here and Sonny is wearing shor... Wait is that my tee shirt?" he looked at my huge tee that went past my thigh. I looked down at the tee too before letting out a nervous laugh.

"i c-couldn't find anything comfy to wear so i decided to wear any of your guys shirts because there really big on me and this was all i could find." I was rambling so is stared back at the tee shirt. I hadn't realised but in the bright blue letters it said "Have you hugged my tee shirt today?" i laughed to myself before facing my tee.

"Hey T'eece have YOU hugged my tee shirt today?" he laughed to himself before hugging me and swinging me off my feet. We ended up crashing on the floor in a heap laughing our heads off. The others just stared at us, before we actually remembered what we were actually here for. Jayk stood before us and held out his arms to direct us.

"Right Guy's and girl man your battle stations!" me and TC automatically ran to a shopping cart as he jumped in i dragged drew with us. I hopped in front of TC, as Drew stood ready to start pushing us. Bobby was in his cart and Jayk was ready to push him.

Me and TC always have to share because i'm the lightest and TC is abnormally thin. We picked Drew to push us because Jayk is really strong but Drew's faster. I could feel the denim of TC's jeans against my bare leg. You'd think I'd be freaked out by this but me and TC are like Twins, same age but we don't look alike at all, but we still are really close. Drew was ready to set off and run straight into the exit of target (we always go through the exit instead of the entrance but to be honest this is nothing compared to what we actually do in Target) so was Jayk. Bobby announced in an anchorman's voice "3 ...2 ...1!"

Flashback over but sonny still staring into space

"Sonny, Sonny? SONNY!" a man's hand was waving madly in front of my face. i gasped out in shock and clutched the thing in my lap closer. WAIT what is this? Or who? Looking down to see who it is. Oh it's only bobby

He must have fallen asleep. His nostrils flared as he took in more breaths. "hrmph" what? Was that Bobby? I held my head closer to his and listened "Coffee" Coffee? Why would a six year old want coffee. He stirred in my arms and repeated in an irritated voice "TOFFEE" i looked up and jumped a few feet in the air. That Skyler guy was really close to mine. He jumped back too, taken aback by my scream. We carried on replying to each other in screams.

"Alright! Enough i think we can stop screaming now!" he looked a bit shocked from my random outburst. "what are you doing?" he looked back at me

"i was looking for Bobby" he was pointing at a still sleeping bobby, wow he is a deep sleeper. "Me and Chad were supposed to be looking after him" i glared at him like he was an idiot

"Well you don't really seem to be doing a very good job of it. He fell over and apparently all you've been feeding him is junk food AND you lost him in a place full of strangers!" skyler gave me evil eyes before retorting with.

"So he's with you now isn't he and he seems fine" i scoffed

"oh yeah only just, imagine if i wasn't here, he'd probably be kidnapped by now!"

"but he isn't so anyway can i have him back please?" he stood up reaching his arms out to carry bobby. I reluctantly handed him over before kissing his head and stroking his blond locks. I looked up to skylers eyes. He smiled at me so i replied him with a grin. He suddenly became interested in Bobby's jacket. He muttered an apology.

"i'm sorry for shouting at you" he looked up to see my expression. I returned him another smile.

"Me too i'm sorry for shouting" after a few seconds of awkward silence, skyler piped up

"right i better get going, this guy would be hungry now" i nodded my head in agreement

"Yep you should he hasn't eaten all morning" he nodded, turned on his heel and walked back to Mack Falls.

Hope you enjoyed it xx

Peace out Suckas!

Gx


	15. Chapter 15

Hai guys just want to apologise for not updating in a while. Well the reason was that i was really sick and i didn't really want to throw up on my laptop so anyway, sorry for the wait and here is chap 15 hope you guys enjoy it xxx

Chapter 15 – Bobby's POV

"How old is your brother?" is that Tawni? Wait i think i'm having de ja vu! A long pause before another female voice managed to stutter out

"Ermm J - Jake is 21" yep defiantly de ja vu. I was expecting sonny to reply with something about David being on tour with her or something. But all i heard was a click and a scribble on a notepad. Hmm i don't remember that. I sat up from laying on the couch in Chad's dressing room.

In front of the TV was Chad sat on the floor before the TV with a picture of Tawni and Nico facing the camera. Chad turned away from the TV back to the notepad; ran his fingers through his hair. He had purple shadows under his eyes adding years to him young features, he had stubble from the past few days.

Next to an almost insane Chad was a sleeping Skyler on the floor leaning against the opposite couch. His mouth was wide open; he was drooling. Gross. He even had a huge bowl of popcorn in his lap. The image before me could send me into a fit hysterics, but i kept quiet.

I stood up and tip toed over to Chad, i hopped off the couch and jumped onto the coffee table and rolled off to land a few feet away from skyler. Ok are you ready? JUMP!

"i know you're behind me, by the way you need to be more _subtle_" i stood up and jumped up and down in a tantrum before standing on Skylers bowl of popcorn. He jolted up and wacked me straight in my stomach.

"oof shit, are you a 'right little man?" i rolled over on to my back and clutched my chest in pain. I moaned in a quiet, delirious voice

"You punched me in the face" skyler helped me up and offered me some Mack Falls steak. He glanced at me weirdly

"Nope i whacked you in the stomach, anyway eat you must be starving" i grabbed the plate and dug in. I checked on Chad that was still staring at the TV. I looked at Sky for answers, he just shrugged his shoulders

"he's been like this since i got you back from sonny" i tensed up and avoided eye contact with sky.

"haha you see the thing is, nothing big really but i kind of fell asleep" i held my up infront of my face protecting it. wait nothing no hit no nothing. What is going on! Open your eyes! No do you want to die! No do it just o it WAIT I DARE YOU now you HAVE to do it!

My hands moved slowly away from eyes. Skyler was just; he was just..._sat _there.  
"ok what the hell is going on!" he just laughed to himself. He patted my back quite hard actually why is he doing that it hurts!

"it doesn't matter i mean we got everything on camera anyway" i just scowled at him rubbing my back in pain. Wait camera how did they video this. I shot back at Skyler. He literally crawled away and hid behind a couch.

"it was his idea! Ok? His idea!" i ran away from skyler and jumped in front of the TV. Chad screamed out and yelling at me out of the way

"you planted a camera on me!" he was getting up and threw me into skyler

"Oh c'mon it's not like i haven't done it before it's not like you were getting hurt" i glared at him. Wait what

"What! Why would you do that before, actually don't answer that" i clambered off skyler and wiped off imaginary dust off my jacket. Seriously Chad had no kid's clothes apart from like a hundred Mackenzie Falls uniforms. I walked back to Chad and sat beside him. He pressed play on the TV

About two hours me and skyler had already drifted off but Chad's eyes were still glued to TV screen. He jumped up and dropped loads of scrunched up pieces of paper, a notepad and hundreds pieces of popcorn.

"I KNOW WHAT WE NEED TO DO!" skyler screamed out in shock and grabbed the nearest object to him which happened to be senor smoothie.

"TAKE THE BLENDER BUT LEAVE ME ALONE!" Chad glared at him. I rubbed my eyes before sitting up

"what?" he ran towards me

"i know how to win sonny and i'm going to go get her right now" he started for the door.

"it'd 1 in the morning" he turned on his heel before heading straight to his room.

"I'll do it into the morning" he slammed his door shut. I groaned and held my head in my hands. I took a glance at Skyler. He was already sprawled on the couch drooling all over his shirt.

Here it is, hope you enjoyed it

Peace out suckas!

Gx


	16. Chapter 16

_Hiya guys really sorry for not updating in really long time, i just had no idea what to write but I'm all good now so the story shall continue! Anyway here it is i hope you enjoy it xx_

Chapter 16 – Bobby's POV

"This is so not gonna work" why is this happening to me? Oww "did you just shove me!" Chad glared at me and muttered something I couldn't make out. "You know you're stupid right?" Chad stopped and knelt to face me; he cocked his head to the side and stared at me, looking for answers.

"What are you trying to do Bobby, whatever it is it's not gonna work" I kept a straight face and acted all innocent.

"Just thought I'd tell you... that you're stupid" he cursed at me before grabbing my hand and dragged me down the hall to "bump" in to Sonny. She looked at him up and shot a quick grin at me, I replied with the same.

"Sonny"

"Chad"

"Sonny?"

Sonny raised her voice through gritted teeth "What is it Chad?" Chad seemed to cower away from sonny. It was really weird, a tall, well built man backing away from a small thin girl. But to be honest I don't think anyone would be mad enough to mess with sonny, well apart from Chad, because he's stupid.

No – one's POV

"I just can't even find the words to tell you how sorry I am, if I was to try and apologise you would be mad to forgive me, you have no idea how guilty I feel, it's just you can't even imagine how much I've been through this past year" he shook his head and sighed. Sonny could tell how broken he was. Just one look at him could tell you that he wasn't Chad. She stepped towards him and rested her fingers on his clenched arms. The muscles contorted as he tensed under her grip.

"I think I can imagine Chad" his eyes drifted up to hers, filled with confusion. Sonny kneeled down to Bobby and whispered into his ear, after a few minutes he nodded and walked back to Chad's dressing room. Sonny turned on her heel and walked to the prop house. Chad just stood against the wall in confusion. Sonny turned and called over to Chad.

"Well are coming or not" she had a smile on her lips. Chad thought it would be a while before he would see Sonny smiling at _him. _With a bewildered look on his face Chad just stood there. Sonny sighed and grabbed his arm and dragged him to the prop house.

At the Prop House

Sonny gestured to the bright green couch for Chad to sit down, he willingly sat in silence fidgeting with his thumbs. Sonny sighed and braced herself for what she was about to do. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She slowly brought her hand to her side and searched for her phone in her skirt pocket. She swiped her thumb across the screen and searched through her contacts. Chad just sat in silence watching her intrigued by her actions. She sighed and brought the phone to her ear.

"Jayk, its Sonny. Can you come down to the studio please?" she was staring at the ground avoiding eye contact with Chad. She spoke in a soft voice.

"No I'm fine, can you hurry... its important" she nodded her head listening to Jayk's reply. "No just you, don't bring anyone, not even David" another pause and nod. "Ok, love you too, bye" she then hung up. She looked up at Chad who was waiting patiently; she smiled at him weakly he replied the smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sonny's fingers were fidgeting with the hem of her skirt, pulling threads out of the lining. She kept eye contact with the floor, almost afraid of Chad's eyes. This was one of the hardest things she has ever had to do, even worse than telling her mother that she was moving to Cali with Jayk.

But Chad was patient, willing her to carry on. He was about to reach out for Sonny's arm but retreated. He was in the presence of her older brother so that meant best behaviour.

"He used to throw beer bottles on the lawn and shout out for mom, the whole street could hear him" she paused and took a breath but carried on. "Jayk would turn to me and drag me into the closet and lock us in there for what seemed like hours, mom couldn't help us. She was just as vulnerable as us" another pause, jayk's hands were gripped on to edge of the coffee table they were both sat on. His knuckles were pure white from the power in his fingertips.

Sonny entwined her fingers through his, all the blood came rushing back to his hand. He gave her a reassuring smile. She turned to Chad and carried on. "Mom's screams through the door, t-there... it was just" her voice cracked from the memories rushing through her mind. She buried her head into Jayk's shoulder as she cried into his shirt. He cradled her through her pain. Chad felt awful for what he did to sonny. She didn't deserve anything he did to her. She had been through everything he had, if he gave her the chance she could have helped him through all that pain he had locked up inside of him for all these years.

She was right; she could imagine what he had been through. They were actually very similar. As Chad's mind was going through an emotional breakdown, he looked up to see Jayk and Sonny. She was sobbing into his shirt, her eyes glistening with tears. Jayk's hand was rubbing her back, comforting her. He had his own tears sliding down his cheeks. Sonny was so lucky to have him; Chad didn't have anyone to hug when he was hiding in the closet.

Chad felt lots of emotions when he saw the two siblings in front of him. Guilt, Sorrow, Anger, Jealousy but one that he hadn't felt in years. Love. That was when he realised that he was in love with Sonny. Chad Dylan Cooper was in love with Alison Marie Munroe. His heart was beating madly in his chest, his palms were sweating, and his breathing became uneven. Sonny turned to Chad, a worried look came upon her face. She leaned forward towards Chad and rested her hand on his arm, just as she did on the day of the argument.

Once again Chad received an electric shock, but not of pain, but of love. He stared at Sonny, who was becoming increasingly distressed by the second.

"Chad what's wrong! Jayk what's wrong with him?" sonny rested her hand on Chad's forehead to check his temperature, even more electric shocks were sent through his body. His temperature was increasing rapidly. But then things started to become more blurry and dark. He was blacking out, he lay unconscious in Sonny's arms as one tear managed to slide down his pale skin, as she sobbed in pain.


	18. Chapter 18

Hiya guys here is two chapters for you hope you enjoy them xx

Chapter 18 – David's POV

Sonny was sleeping softly in my arms on Jayk's bed in the living room. I stroked her hair, pulling the bangs out of her eyes. She stirred and rolled to face my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly. Locked in my embrace, I heard a mumble tear through sonny's lips. She was calling out for someone, I held her closer to my ear. "Chad?" I sighed and rested my head next to hers. You would expect me to be in fit of rage, I mean she was dreaming about another guy, who by the way was a jerk to her. I mean seriously he was a dick to her but sonny being sonny forgave him.

She was too sweet to be mad at someone for so long. So... innocent and vulnerable. But if anyone could hurt her, it wasn't Chad. Sure Chad could be a jerk at times and hasn't really had a stable relationship before, but when I see the way they look at each other; it's love. She doesn't know it, but she loves him and from the details of what Jayk told me he finally realised that he feels the same way too.

Flashback

The door slammed open and in ran a tear struck sonny, crying for help. I got off the couch and ran straight to her. I held her shoulders, leaning down to look in her eyes. My hands drifted from her shoulders to cup her face. "Sonny? Tell me what's wrong" I could hear the distress in my voice. Sonny stared at me, her mouth gaping open with fear in her eyes. Only one word came to her voice, "Chad" I stared at her confusion. What the hell has he done to her now? In came a Jayk with a limp unconscious Chad over his shoulder. My hands dropped from sonny's face as I ran to help Jayk.

"What happened to him?" Jayk rolled his eyes as he dumped Chad on the couch.

"He fainted" Jayk folded his arms staring down at Chad. TC, Drew and Bobby ran into the room. Once their eyes set upon Chad and drifted to a sonny in shock, stroking his hair. Me and Jayk walked to the others and led them out the room.

"Ok what is going on?" a confused TC shouted out. Drew's hand grabbed his belt and sat him down. TC sat defiantly with a scowl on his face. He was as much as brother to sonny as Jayk was. I held my head in hands and pointed to jayk.

Drew glanced at us both and at Sonny and Chad through the gap in the door. We were all crammed into Bobby's tiny room. "Is something going on with those two, if you know what I mean" I sighed and looked up to see all of them staring at the ground. I broke the silence

"Nope but there will be" they all exchanged glances before Bobby piped up with

"What do you mean _will be" _I smacked my fists on my knees before standing up and exclaiming "have you seen them, they love each other" the others flinched from my actions. I sighed and retreated laying back on the bed groaning into my hands.

Jayk stared at us all before telling us what happened when he went down to the studio earlier.

"Well she told him, about mom and dad. I have no idea why, but I tell you what, she sure does trust him" I shot straight back up and this woke the others up too. We all knew about jayk's parents, so this must be big. "I know right, I was just as freaked as you guys, but I didn't stop her. If she wanted to tell him, I wasn't going to stop her. I mean I'm not her dad" he glanced at the ground. TC had a confused expression, it was really annoying me.

"What is it TC?" he jumped by the tone of my voice. He paused before "yeah but that still doesn't explain why cooper is unconscious on our couch" he actually had a good point; we all nodded in agreement before jayk continued.

"Well it turns out that cooper's dad was just like ours. I mean they were really similar, like his mom got abused and he died. And that's why he was extremely pissed that day and unfortunately sonny was the one that he took it all out on" we all gasped/sighed/ cursed for sonny. But jayk still had more to say.

"Yeah that's what I thought, so yeah he kind of like had a nervous breakdown and then when sonny tried to help it just got worse and then he fainted" he shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing. We all had blank expressions, I don't think none of knew how to respond to that, well expect for me.


	19. Chapter 19

Flashback Over

Sonny was still asleep in my arms; the others had all gone to bed. Sonny had collapsed on Jayk's bed so he was in our room, Chad was still on the couch, but then he started to stir. I carefully freed myself from sonny's grasp and stepped out of the covers and on to the floor. Sonny's arms were grasping air as she moaned in distress. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at her and she substituted me for it.

I walked towards the couch and pulled up a chair. I sat in front him waiting for him to wake up after what seemed like forever. Man this is taking too long; I reached over and shook him. He swatted my hand away, oh for god's sake. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, his eyes shot open and so did his mouth. I slapped my hand against his mouth. I shook my head and nodded towards sonny.

His eyes were wide open in shock and a bit of fear too. He nodded as a sign of co – operation. He sat up as a slowly moved my hand away. As soon as my hand was by my side, he took a huge breath and started to scream out for help. I shot out my chair almost kicking it over. I managed to get him to shut up and save the chair by reaching with my leg to grab the edge of the chair with my foot. I stared back up in to his face and whispered/shouted

"seriously you better shut up now I am _so_ no in the mood for all your _greatest actor of his generation_ crap, so you better keep quiet or I can just wake up the others and I _know_ you won't like them when they're cranky" he stared at me with even more fear in his eyes. He nodded at me shaking his hair madly. "Yeah?"

"Yemph!" shaking his head with agreement

"Are you sure?" I cocked my head to the side to seem even more sinister, hey I'm not teasing him.

"YEAMPH!"

"Ok I'm going to move my hand now, and just remember my friends are just a few feet away ok?"

"PK!" I slowly removed my, I stared at it. it was covered in his spit. I wiped it on his jacket. He glared at me for a few seconds; I glanced back at him with a questioning look. His glare quickly changed into a cheesy grin. I stood up from the chair and grabbed his arm and dragged him into the kitchen. I shoved him into counter.

I stared at the ground for a few seconds bracing myself for what was to come, so was he. I ran my fingers through my hair before I stared at a distraught Chad. his hands were gripped on to the counter. I sighed then forced the words to come out of my lips. "you love sonny" I wasn't questioning him, I was... stating it. he stared at me with a blank expression but his eyes gave it all away.

He scoffed/laughed his way through a random comment "psh, me and sonny, that's actually quite funny, I mean, random, sonny, she, you, together and stuff" he coughed and pulled at his collar. "is it hot in here" he laughed nervously to himself. I just stared at him. Jeez this guy is weird, just like sonny.

"you suck at lying" he sighed and his head fell into his hands, he dared himself to see my expression.

"is it that obvious?" I tried not to laugh at his innocence but seriously, this guy is just too weird. He moaned into his hands again.

"oh god it's that bad" still laughing to myself and rested my hand on Chad's shoulder.

"dude you have got it bad" his shoulder tensed under my hand. He sighed and glanced towards Sonny. "too bad she's with you" his eyes grew wide as he cursed to himself. "I wasn't supposed to say that" I laughed to myself.

"yeah too bad she's with me... but you know Chad she deserves to be with you" he slowly faced me, with a blank expression. He was speechless. "man are you that stupid?" his eyes widened, clearly not that many people insult The Chad. I chuckled to myself again.

"Dude she dreams about you, I hear her in her sleep, and whenever she looks at you she loves you. Even Jayk agrees with me" still facing Chad, I call back to jayk. He emerged into the kitchen with the others behind him. They never fell asleep.

"Yep Chad, you need to go get her" he stared at us all taking in expressions. Once he was sure that we actually meant it. He turned away and headed for sonny. But Drew grabbed his shoulders and dragged him back into the kitchen. We were all laughing apart from Chad, he was slightly shocked.

"Not now, she's still dating me" he stared at me for a while, before finally processing what I just said. He gasped and nodded with a grin. We all just laughed even more.

TC said what we were all thinking "jeez man, sonny has got her work cutting out putting up with you"

Hoped you like them

Peace out suckas!

Gx


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hiya guys, not complaining or anything but not one review for the two chapters I gave you. I normally get at least 1, but its ok I'll wait for 1. So I think this is the last chapter I'm not sure I might add another, haven't decided yet. So anyway here is chap 20 hop you enjoy it xxx**_

Chapter 20 – No – one's POV

Sonny's flickered open as she rolled over onto her back stretching her arms letting out a huge yawn. She rolled to face David but fell straight onto her face, David was missing. Her eyes grew wide as she shot straight up, her eyes searched the room. They laid upon a hunched over David at the breakfast bar, his head in his arms, a mug and a pot of coffee within arm's reach. His hair was sticking out in random points, his breathing was very deep. He was sleeping. His elbows started to slide further and further apart until one crept off the breakfast bar.

He face planted the counter with such force; he screamed and flailed his arms around knocking the coffee on to his pure white tee. He yelped in pain from the scorching liquid. He jumped and tugged the tee shirt off and threw it at a wall. He made random ninja moves, almost hyperventilating. Once he was satisfied that he was safe, he opened one of the many closets in the hall, filled with tees, hoodies, jeans and shoes. But living in a house with a boy band there also was lots and lots of shoes, hats, fingerless gloves, braces, ties and scarves. This was why they had at least five closets in every room. Even the kitchen cupboards were full of random accessories.

Searching through the neatly organized closet David managed to find a plain red tee shirt. He walked through the open space to find a shell shook Sonny. He froze in his tracks, laughed nervously to himself and put on a cheesy grin. Sonny glanced towards the coffee pot and tee shirt. She shook her head with a baffled expression. How can he be such a great dancer and yet he is so clumsy it's unreal? David sat on the edge of the bed facing sonny. His face had no expression, just blank. Sonny sat closer to him and leaned in for a kiss, but David leaned away.

Sonny eyes questioned his actions. David sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He forced his lips to speak for the first time

"You do know that I will always love you?" sonny smiled and nervously laughed.

"Of course I do and I will always love you too" she leaned in again but David held her shoulders and blocked her way. Sonny leaned back against the head board and folded her arms across her chest tightly. With a cold stern voice she questioned David.

"Ok what is going on? You won't kiss me and you're asking me questions which you already know the answers to" David just sat in silence, not really sure what to do. Sonny's eyebrows rose in a questioning expression

"Well? Are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to ask Jayk" David sighed again, stood up back to Sonny; He ran his fingers through his hair. He plucked up the courage to turn around and face Sonny. As soon as he saw her he sighed and let out a breath he hadn't even realised he was holding, all that courage disappeared within seconds. Once again he held his head in his hands and groaned.

He began to pace the living room; he could feel Sonny's eyes burning eyes in the back of his head. But she still waited patiently; finally David had some sort of explanation that made some sense. He sat back down on the bed and held sonny's hands loosely. He stared intently into her eyes, her back slouches against the headboard. She lets out a deep breath. His eyes take her breath away, so green and rich.

"Sonny, I love you so much... it hurts!" they both laugh quietly, she smiles he nervously replies with the same.

"I love you too, so much David it hurts" he nods his head, biting his lip.

"I know you do... but you love someone else too" Sonny lets out a laugh, after a few seconds once she realises that he is serious her smile turns into a worried look. She slowly removes her hands out of his grip. She rests her hands on his cheeks and looks deeply into his eyes

"I love you David. YOU not anyone else, don't you trust me?" his hands slowly reach up to softly take hers away from his face. He shakes his head

"Of course I trust you Sonny, but you need to trust me... You are in love with someone else now" her lips quiver as she stutters a single tear slithers down her face. He quickly wipes the tear away and hugs her, stroking her hair.

"What d-do you mean now?" she sobs into his chest. He pulls away his own face struck with tears.

"When I came back from Europe I've noticed that you've changed... you never used to argue with anyone, but all the time you argue with him daily. But these arguments I can see that flicker in your eye, just like when we were kids and he has it too, but it's more of a sparkle, trust me sonny... You love him" her eyes were misty, Sonny had never been more confused in her before, when did this happen? She's never noticed anything different.

"sonny, you love someone else, you d-dream about him, say his name in your sleep ever since I came home you always talk about him, you haven't realised it yet but you have fallen in love" she lets out another sob. "with Chad"

David expected sonny to scoff or laugh at the very thought of falling in love with Chad, but she seemed to have froze. Almost discovering or realising her own emotions. She sat in silence for a few minutes collecting her thoughts before she turned to face David

"NO! I can't love Chad I love you David! I LOVE YOU!" David let out more tears as he held her face in his hands.

"I know sonny, you love me but you're not _in_ love with me" sonny let out a sob as she collapsed into his arms. They both cried for what seemed like hours, sonny refused to believe in her emotions. After a long silence David broke it.

"Sonny, you can't ignore your feelings, you need to follow your heart. I can't hold you back. As they say "if you love someone you have to set them free" now sonny I've let go, it's your turn" David stood up and kissed her forehead as she laid tangled in the sheets, crying into the pillow. He started to walk away but before he turned around to whisper  
"I will always love you Sonny"

_**This chapter was really hard to write, but anyway i hope you enjoyed it anyway**_

_**Peace out suckas**_

_**Gx**_


	21. Chapter 21

Hiya guys i wrote that authors note before i actually wrote the chapter so i definatley need to add more chapters for the book to actually finish so i'll probably have 23 chapters to this story so anyway i hope you enjoy it xxx

Chapter 21 – No – one's POV

David walked through the cold, dull hallway, past all the bedrooms even his own and straight towards Jayk's at the end of the hall. He wasn't even three feet in front of the door before it swung open. Stood in the frame was a concerned Jayk in his trademark baseball cap, he held the door open for a weak David to walk in.

David sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he turned to face Jayk. After a few seconds David broke down, tumbling down against the wall. His arms rested on his knees as he stared blankly at the ground, tears streaming down his pale complexion. Jayk slid down the wall next to David and gave him a brotherly hug. After a long silence jayk forced himself to speak

"You had to do it Davy, it's the best for her" David weakly smiled nodded. A quiet knock on the door broke the silence, jayk stood to open the door. Stood before him was a broken Chad, his eyes fixed on the ground. Behind him in the hall were drew, TC and bobby sticking their heads out of their own rooms. Looking for gossip, jayk sighed to himself but still blocked Chad's path into the room.

"What do you want Chad?" jayk spoke to him as if he was a child; no-one seemed to be in a good mood at the moment. Chad's eyes drifted up away from the ground to face jayk.

"I-I'm going to go talk to sonny n-now" as soon as her name escaped his lips, Drew, bobby and TC ran from their room to pin Chad against the wall. His arm twisted behind his back and a hand clasped over his mouth. Jayk slowly walked towards Chad, his hat tilted over his eyes. He grabbed Chad's throat and brought his face close to his.

"If you ever _think_ let alone _do_ anything to sonny we _will_ hunt you down and we _will _hurt you, she has been through too much to face anymore pain from you" David emerged from the other room and stood in the door frame.

"Let him go Jayk, he won't hurt her even _he's_ not that cruel" after a few seconds of glaring from the others jayk threw his hand down away from Chad's throat. Whenever Chad was around these guys all of his ego and jerkiness disappeared, for once he wasn't the one that everyone feared. Chad nodded in agreement with David as he rubbed his neck in pain.

After a few seconds the others all started to laugh at Chad's stupidity. Drew managed to piece a sentence together through his hysterics.

"Oh my god you actually thought that we would do that" Chad eyes grew wide. Bobby finished for drew

"Yeah i mean man i know sonny is our baby sister and we'll look after her and stuff, but we know you won't do anything" Chad eyes still wide in shock, he still didn't understand what just happened. TC sighed and held Chad's shoulder. He flinched back. The others just went off into more hysterics.

"What he's trying to say is, we were joking and we trust you" Chad sighed and chuckled to himself but his smile turned into a scowl.

"Wait, you pinned me against a wall and almost strangled me for a joke?" the others smiles disappeared "you son of a bi..." Chad took a swung for jayk's face, but his hand was blocked and crushed in a strong grip. Drew turned and faced Chad, with a cold stern expression.

"Whoa hold up, what do you think you're doing?" Chad put on a cheesy grin, Drew let go of Chad's hand then shook it. He let out a tiny scream but still had a cheesy grin. "Now you go get the girl of your dreams lover boy" Chad stared at his hand before turning to run to sonny in the living room.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – No –one's POV

Sonny cried and cried until her eyelids hurt, she heard voices down the hall, but they were too quiet for her to make out. Then a quiet scream was made, defiantly Chad. After a few seconds she could feel the bed sink next to her. Two arms wrapped themselves around her stomach; they weren't thin dancer arms like David and TC but not strong sporty arms like Drew, Jayk and Bobby. Just pale, Chad's arms.

Her mind was aching for her to kick Chad away, but her body and heart couldn't handle the effort. The only thing she could be bothered to do was speak. In a croaky voice she tried to argue with Chad but she seemed too weak to do so.

"What do you want Chad?" she moaned turning over to face Chad who was uncomfortably to close for her liking. She placed her arms on his chest and tried to push him away but ended up pushing herself further away from him. She was on the edge of the bed, she felt really, really unstable.

"Well is he going to catch her or what?" she heard faint voices from the hallway, then a punching noise.

"Will you shut up I'm trying to watch!" it was the guys trying to spy on us.

"You dick now I'm going get a bruise" more smack noises

"Will both of you shut the hell up!" Chad caught me and brought me closer to his body. The others were still shouting at each other.

"Wait did he just hit us?"

"Yeah I think he did, GET HIM TEECE!"

"DREW DO SOMETHING!"

"Nah man this is some crazy shit" I could see the frustration in Chad's eyes. He took a huge breath and put his hands over my ears.

"Will all of you piss off I'm trying to confess my love for Sonny!" sonny's eyes grew wide, she gently prised Chad's hands off her face. She slowly sat up; Chad followed her with a worried expression. He panicked and blurted out anything that came to mind.

"Sonny i love you so much, I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you. i don't deserve you, I'm just such a jerk. I always have been, it's been years since I've been Chad. Whenever I'm around you i feel _normal_, like me. Sonny you make me _Chad _not CDC and that is why i love you. And i know you don't love me after everything I've done to you I'm just, just so sorry sonny"

In the background Sonny could hear encouragement from the guys.

"Now kiss her man!" whisper/shouting came through the halls. Chad just stayed frozen on the bed

"No, no he has to wrap his arms around her and whisper into her ear, chicks dig that shit" Chad could feel the odd stares that Drew was getting.

"Dude what the hell you need to stop reading girls magazines" a still frozen Chad was waiting for a response.

"Sonny? Can you please say something? Anything? Shout at me, hit me do something, you're kind of starting to sc.." suddenly Chad was abruptly stopped by sonny's lips crashing on hers.

His eyes grew wide, but he then responded by wrapping his arms round her waist, she linked her arms around his neck. It was sweet and cute but fierce and passionate at the same time. Chad smiled through the kiss, they broke away for air. "i guess that means you love me too?" she answered him with another kiss.

In the hall the others ran through and grabbed sonny and high fiving Chad, yelling and cheering.

"Finally man I mean bobby started to fall asleep you were taking so long!" sonny and Chad laughed but his laugh turned into a terrified look. Sonny walked towards Chad and cupped his face.

"What's wrong Chad!" Chad grabbed sonny's hands and managed to whisper out one word.

"Bobby!" Chad dragged Sonny out of the door and straight into Drew's SUV and straight to Condor Studios.


	23. Chapter 23

Hiya guys, this is the last chapter of What Have I Done? Can you believe it, coz i can't. Man i don't want it to end. I might bring out a sequel but i need to think of a plot. I was thinking of a prequel to this when sonny first moves in with the boys or just a different varsity fanclub story I'm not sure. So yeah and i also want to thank all my reviewers and two reviews for one chapter THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! So anyway to the story hope you enjoy it xxx

Chapter 23

I was speeding down the highway towards my house, me and bobby had moved back in with my mom, she had forgiven me. I was explaining to sonny about Bobby's "Duties"

"1) i had to apologise to my mom, she's forgiven me so that's one done" sonny nodded her head as she gripped the handle of the door to keep herself steady from my mad driving.

"Okay so what are the others?" Chad swiftly used his middle finger to turn the steering wheel; he just missed the lights to turn the corner. He sighed and tried to rack his brain for thoughts.

"Erm, eurgh he said something about apologising to you too" sonny nodded her head in agreement.

"Right and I've forgiven you too so what's left" Chad stopped and pulled up to the kirb. He jumped out of the car as did sonny; they ran up his drive.

"Bobby said he had to match up me and my soul mate... you" once they were at the porch, Chad did his trademark turn, push and kick to door. "And now we're together now what happens"

"He said he'll return to my mind" as they ran up the stairs to Bobby's room, they saw Chad's mother Carla sat on the floor cradling a limp bobby Skyler was with her with sorrow written all over his face. He was barely breathing, Chad ran to his side, sonny at his toes. Tears were pouring down Sonny and Carla's face. Chad was misty eyed but the tears refused to pour.

"Bobby? BOBBY! Don't leave us!" bobby was smiling he was proud to see Sonny and Chad together.

"I'm sorry Chad, but I'll be in your head" his voice was weak and his face was pale.

"No! It's not the same, why can't you stay here with us"

"Because Chad you don't need me anymore, your life is perfect without me to help you, you have to let me go Chad" Chad was speechless, he sank into himself. After a few seconds he nodded. The tears finally let go and streamed down his face. he shifted his weight so the others could say their farewells.

Skyler leant down and ruffled his hair "I'm so glad i ran into that room with you and your stupid lucky charms kid" a smirk crept onto bobby's lips.

"Hey man don't diss the lucky charms" skyler chuckled to himself and let Carla through.

"Why did you have to go, it was great having my chaddy back for a while" bobby laughed to himself.

"You'll be fine mommy I'm sure big chaddy will look after you" Chad leant over to wrap an arm around his mother. She smiled towards both her sons.

It was sonny's turn; she sighed and crawled towards bobby. "i can't believe your _his _conscience your too sweet and cute to be Chad" more laughs filled the room.

"i-i don't want you to go Bobby, i hardly knew you" bobby's hand held sonny's she leant over and kissed bobby's forehead.

"Eww girl cooties!" bobby wiped the kiss off his forehead

"I do not have cooties!" sonny retorted

"Look after him for me Sonny" sonny choked out a sob and nodded in response.

Chad was all that left, he kept it simple "I'm going to miss you toffee fudge"

"Why Chad I'm only a thought away" Chad nodded. Bobby gasped and he disintegrated into gold dust. Skyler finished the farewells for the others

"Goodbye Bobby"

OH GOD! Cannot believe it its over! i now defiantly need to add an epilogue. Jeez i was almost in tears writing this chapter i really hope you enjoy it and i hope to be writing again for you. Thank you all readers and reviewers

See you guys soon

Peace out Suckas!

Gx


	24. Epilogue

Thank you guys for reviewing and adding favouriting this story I really appreciate it and I hope this won't be the last you'll read from me so I'll see you guys soon Gx

Epilogue – Sonny's POV

It's been three months since bobby left, I had moved into Chad's and Skyler's apartment. I was kind of used to living in a house full of boys I mean I used to live with 5 of them. Soon the boys will be going back to Europe to carry on with their tour and I will be supporting them. And apparently Chad wants to tag along too; I mean him and the guys really hit it off.

As for me and David, I mean at first it was very awkward for the both of us but after a while things went back to normal. I still loved David but as my big brother. You know I can't believe how long it took for me and Chad to finally realise that we loved each other. I mean it was like almost a year of "fine, fine, good, good" fights.

All of our friends tried to convince us, but we were too blind to figure it out ourselves. But now that we are actually together, I regret taking so long to figure it out. When Selena came to film Chad's film "The Chad Dylan Cooper Story" she tried to set us up too, but she did manage to make to confess to each other about he thinks I have pretty hair and how that he has a sparkly eye.

When Bobby was out in our word I realised that the spark in Chad's eye was slightly weaker than usual but bobby had a spark too, but now I know why. Because that spark in Chad's eye was and still is Bobby Dylan Cooper.


	25. Important ANInfo About My Next Story!

Hiya guys, i am uploading this authors note, to tell you that i am currently writing a PREquel to What have i done? Not a sequel but a prequel it's going to be called _Varsity and Me_, so look out for it. I am currently writing chapter 14, i have guessed that there will be about 18-20 chapters, including two epilogues not sure yet. Good news is that i have gone into the habit of writing long chapters, so the chapters in Varsity will be about 1000-2000 words each some might be a bit shorter than that, but I'm trying, so anyway look out for it, and when i publish it check it out

Thank you guys so much, cya later

Gx

P.S

Just read my 21 emails and i got two new reviews so thank you very much for all your support reviewers and now some shout outs now are

Channy4ever98

Forevervamp

Channy8987

PeaceLoveCheer45620

Nicolette8dancerluv

BrIaNnA

VeVe2491

PaCmAn FeVeR

BriBri (not sure if this is the same person as Briana so i'll just put both)

BelieveLoveAlwaysKisses

Wendystar

CAEH1995

Lady-Apricotxx

Thank you all so much for reviewing my first ever story and i like to thank all the people who ever read, favourite What Have I Done? Or me, so checkout Varsity and me

Peace Out Suckas!


End file.
